


Underwear Cat-astrophe

by YZ03



Series: Random Prompts (Nine Percent) [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Longer than I expected, M/M, chengstin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZ03/pseuds/YZ03
Summary: What better way that to liven up Justin's day than by seeing his boyfriend, Fan Chengcheng chasing his cat for underwear?





	Underwear Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from the prompt: " My cat steals underwear, I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back"  
> Also this was not Beta read so read at your own risk of grammar and spelling errors. ; )

Justin sighed, he looked towards the clock for what seemed like the 100th time this hour. When was this lesson finally going to end. Its a Friday and it’s the end of the school day, his last period before it would finally be the weekend. The whole school week had been so stress full, so many assignments, so little time to do it. So maybe the little time to do it part was partially his fault, but he blamed it on his roommate and boyfriend, Fan Chengcheng. Chengcheng had maybe convinced him to play video games and watch movies late into the night instead of sleeping and doing productive things like homework. 

Oh well he though in the end he did get it done, it wasn't as though if he didn’t get such good grades for these assignments he would be doomed for the rest of his school year, his other grades would bring them up. Justin prided himself on being smart, and being his narcissistic self he often though of himself to be a genius. But still, school was exhausting and he was looking forward to the weekend so be could finally relax and do other things. It was so close, the weekend, freedom but yet so far away....

“Mr Huang, Mr Huang, MR JUSTIN HUANG!" shouted the professor. Effectively snapping Justin out of his daydream about the freedom of the weekend. 

He cleared his throat and then said:  
“Yes, Professor?” 

“What is the answer to the question I just asked?” He asked, rather mockingly as well.

“Umm...” said Justin, scanning around the room looking for some clue about what was the last questing asked. Then he saw there was a multi choice question on the board, maybe that was it? He just prayed that it was, since there was no better answer he could come up with.

“I think it’s C" He said, trying to sound full of confidence.

“Incorrect, Mr Huang considering that first you weren’t listening and secondly we had covered that question about half an hour ago, if you were paying attention.” Replied the professor with a pleased look on his face. 

Darn it! Thought Justin and then continued to curse at the professor with every swear word he knew, which was a considerably long list of words. He then looked around the class some were actually paying their undivided attention to the professor, while others looked at him with pity, there were even some that looked like they were holding back laughter, or a yawn. Ugh, he though when would this finally be done with, he scanned the class once more, giving a dirty look to the back of the professor head and then slipped of to day dream land again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RING! RING! RING!

Justin woke with a start, so maybe instead of slipping of into day dream land he had managed to slip into dream land instead. He realized this just as the bell rang for dismissing class, as he was peeling himself off of the desk. He looked around, everyone was packing up and nothing was out of the normal. Except the professor staring straight at him with a smirk on his face and making a beckoning gesture.  
Oh, how lovely he though, he was lucky enough not to get detention for not paying any attention in class, but now he had also fallen asleep!? He knew he was definitely doomed for, he prepared himself mentally for the scolding and detention to come, while walking himself to the teachers desk.

“Mr Huang, I think you know why you’re here?” He asked

“Yes, Professor" Justin replied while staring at the floor.

“Good, then let’s get straight to the point, I want you to come in both next Thursday and Friday to serve detention, got it?” Said the professor, his smirk widening. 

“B-but why two days, Professor?” asked Justin. He originally tried to sound confident and like his usual self, but to be honest this professor intimidated him.

“Because, one day for not paying attention and one for sleeping in class" Replied the Professor. Justin sighed, but accepted his fate, packed his bags and walked out the classroom, swearing to himself that he would drop this class as soon as he could.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Justin walked into his college dorm he happily thought to himself how finally he could get a break and just rest with his boyfriend. 

“Chengcheng! When did you say you would have to go to detention, for eating in class again?” Asked Justin, while walking inside. "Because I think I might be joining you!"

Silence answered him, strange for his boyfriend not to have heard him or not to answer him, he was usually very loud. Maybe he was out, but that wasn't that likely, more likely he was asleep, especially since he slept like the dead. Like nothing could wake him up, Justin had experimented with this, from using speakers and air horns, to basically belly-flopping onto him.

With that in mind, he dropped his bag on the ouch and headed into their shared bedroom, to get changed into something more comfy. The sight that greeted him though, well it was a rather strange one; his boyfriend was standing with a towel around his waist chasing his cat, Tinbao who had a pair of black underwear in his mouth and was running around the room  
.  
Chengcheng hearing the door open, just looks over to Justin and then turns his attention back to the cat that was still running and jumping around the room. It wasn’t as if this was a abnormal occurrence, but it was still a rather strange sight.

“Help me!” Shouted Chengcheng at Justin. He considered helping him, but then decided it would probably just make Tinbao run even faster and plus it was quite amusing to watch.

“Nah, you’ll sort it out. You'll be fine” Replied Justin, and with that he took his pyjamas and left for the bathroom locking the door behind him. While Chengcheng was muttering something about how useless he was and that it was his cat and his responsibility.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Couple Hours Earlier  
Fan Chengcheng was very glad he didn’t have any classes today and got to just enjoy staying in bed the whole day and relaxing, while waiting for Justin to come back. He had slept till way after Justin had left, before he even tried to get up and do something. When he had finally managed to drag himself out of bed, he ordered some take out for lunch, because well yes it was already lunch time and he was far to lazy to cook.  
After that delicious lunch of McDonald’s take out, he decided to have a shower. Grabbing a towel and some other cloths to change into after the shower he entered the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. Since who would disturb him, he was home alone, there was nothing g wrong with showering without a locked door. But, oh boy did he wish later that he did lock that door because it would have saved him so much less trouble later on. 

As he was constantly humming and rapping to himself in the shower, he didn’t hear the patterning of tiny paws walk into the bathroom and jump on top of his cloths pile. Chengcheng finished his shower, and dried himself off. Only then did he realise that he was no longer alone in the bathroom, from a meow that came form behind. But when he turned around it was already too late, Tinbao had picked up his underwear, and as Chengcheng moved towards him, he bolted out the room. 

Chengcheng groaned, here we go again he thought. When he had first met Justin a long, long time ago, he still didn't have Tinbao. But then one day the little cat had appeared in front of his house and somehow he managed to get his parents to agree into adopting him. Tinbao was a bit shy at first with anyone that wasn't Justin, but eventually warmed up to him, and he liked the cat. The problems only started when they moved together as roommates and Justin insisted that he and the cat were a package deal, if one comes the other one does too. Not that it was that big of a deal, at first everything was as it was but then one day Tinbao decided his and only his underwear was intriguing and from then on he would steal his underwear any time that he got the chance. Chengcheng still liked the cat, but in these situations he would end up rather frustrated, because who like having their underwear stolen from them and plus Justin never did anything to help he just watched and laughed. 

“Come back, Tinbao. Be a good kitty and come back.” Chengcheng called out as be walked out the bathroom. But of course he didn’t come back, which meant Chengcheng was left to chase after the cat until till Justin came back. And therefore that was what Justin ended up coming back to, his half-naked boyfriend chasing after his cat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After changing Justin walked out of the bathroom, half hoping that everything was solved so that he could just lay in bed with his boyfriend a d do nothing and half hoping it wasn’t since it was indeed a good show. His second wish came true, Chencheng was still trying to get his underwear back.

“JUSTIN, get you cat to give my underwear back, or at least help me get it back" said Chengcheng desperately he was getting tired after it being nearly an hour and he still hasn’t gotten his underwear back. Hearing how desperate his boyfriend sounded Justin finally decided to help.

“Fine, you go one way and I’ll go the other that way he has no where to go.” said Justin. They set the plan into motion, but it was not quite as easy as they hoped it would be. Now instead of one human chasing after a cat it became two, and it seemed that the cat seemed to be beating both of them. 

At one point they had Tinbao trapped, between the two of them and as Justin was going for the underwear, Tinbao had managed to dart between Chengcheng's legs and flee again. In the end they ended up running in circles and eventual giving up after the two of them managing to smack right into each other and fall into the floor. 

“You know what, maybe if you let him keep this pair of underwear maybe He won’t try to get any of your other underwear.” Suggested Justin while laying on their double bed. 

“Maybe, hopefully either way I give up" said Chengcheng as he flipped through his closest, looking for something to wear. 

“Good, since I had a rather tiring day and you’re getting over here and coming to cuddle with me.” Justin whined. Chengcheng just chuckled at how whiny he sounded, but followed his orders any way. 

“Oh and you’re being the big spoon today, and it’s not up to discussion" continued Justin.  
Chengcheng huffed, but secretly in a way especially when Justin was being whiny he enjoyed having the younger boy in his arms. He lay down beside the other boy, and then wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger closet to his chest. Justin let out a breath and snuggled into the elder’s arms, before closing his eyes and app drifting off, not long after Chengcheng followed him into dream land. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While they slept neither of them realized small shadow creeping across the room, still holding the pair of underwear in his mouth. Climbing into the closet, where the door had been left open by Chengcheng and burrowing himself into the mess of clothing. Until all that could be seen of Tinbao was a pair of eyes staring out and a pair of ears sticking out of the top of the clothing pile, before the pair of eyes closed a d he too joined his owners in dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment with what you thought of it.


End file.
